Where Will Secrets Take You?
by Kaylay13
Summary: Spencer doesn't know what she wants and she better figure it out soon before the new girl takes it, Ashley can't live wihtout Spencer but she seems to find ways to, and Aiden.........well Aiden is always confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South of Nowhere or its characters, but I wish I did

Spencer closed her eyes and felt the cool air rush past her face. She opened her eyes and just looked into the night sky. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked closing the window. "Probably just hanging out at Ashley's like last week. It was the same as the past two Friday nights; Aiden would pick up Spencer and head to Ashley's house. After a few hours he would take her home, sounds boring but for Spencer it wasn't.

Spencer enjoyed hanging out with her two friends. Especially Ashley, there was something about her that Spencer craved. A need to see her and hear her voices day after day. They pulled up to Ashley's house, or should I say mansion, and were greeted by Ashley at the door. The three made there way to the living room and sat down. Aiden sat in the armchair next to the couch where Ashley and Spencer sat.

"So, what's up for tonight?" Spencer asked. "Movie?" Aiden said getting up. Ashley just shrugged "sure". "Make it a scary one aid" Spencer said with a grin. Aiden walked over to a cabinet where a bunch of movies were and looked for a scary movie. "But Spencer, you hate scary movies" Ashley said in a soft voice. "Yeah, well I like watching scary movies with you" Ashley cocked an eyebrow "I don't know I just feel safe with you". Spencer said blushing.

**I can not believe I just said that, what is going on with me. **Spencer said to her self.

Aiden put the movie in and returned to his seat. Just like Ashley said Spencer freaked out at almost every scene. Spencer jumped and nearly fell off the couch. "Hey Spencer calm down its just a movie" Ashley said with a smile. She found Spencer's hand and laced it with her own. Ashley leaned over and whispered into spencer's ear. "don't be scared Spence" Spencer felt ashleys lips graze her ear and felt a shock through out her body. "hey ash" spencer said softly. Ashley turned toward spencer and looked into her eyes.

**God she's beautiful.**

"You think I could stay over tonight?" Spencer gave her a weak smile.

**Why am I so nervous just talking to her? ** Spencer asked her self. "Of course Spence I'd love that." Ashley smiled witch in turn made Spencer blush.

Authors note: Sorry its so short, new chapter will be up in a bit, Review what you think so far. Thanx. Kate


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie was over the three hung out for a couple more hours, "hey Spencer it's getting kind of late so you ready to leave." Aiden said looking at his watch. "Actually i'm spending the night here." She said smiling at Ashley. "Oh okay well I'll just be leaving then." He walked over to Ashley and gave her a hug goodbye. "Hey I'll walk you to the door" Spencer said getting up.

**Keep it cool Aiden, even if she is really cute. **Aiden thought.

Aiden smiled and followed her to the door. Ashley, trying to be sneaky leaned over the couch so she could see them at the door. "Hey, Spencer" "yeah aid?" she said turning to him. "I wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow." "Oh well" Spencer hesitated. "I'll call you" she said with a smile. "Okay see you later" Aiden leaned over and gave Spencer a soft kiss on the lips.

Spencer closed the door behind him and heard a laugh from the living room. When she walked in she say Ashley with her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"What?" Spencer wined in a childish voice. "Ha aw I think some one has a crush on you Spencer Carlin." "Shut up" Spencer grabbed pillow and threw it at Ashley's face. "So what are up with you and him you guys were flirting all night" Ashley said as Spencer sat down next to her. "I don't know I mean he's cute and hot" "Well do you like him?" Spencer just sat there silent.

"Spencer?" Ashley put her hand on he leg, Spencer looked at Ashley's eyes and all of the sudden things started to make sense.

**Whoa, no way I do not like, I can't I'm not. Spencer get a grip you can't like. **Spencer was too lost in her own thoughts to realize anything Ashley was saying.

"SPENCER" Ashley yelled trying to get her blonde friends attention. "What?" Ashley smile. "What's up with you, Spence you've been acting different lately." Spencer smiled a bit but it quickly faded. "Ash I." she couldn't find the words, there were so many things going through her mind. "No I don't like Aiden" she finally said. "Okay why?" Ashley stared at her in confusion.

"There's this person and i'm not suppose to like them, but I do and" Spencer sighed not really knowing what she wanted to say. "Okay who" Ashley encouraged. "Its you ash." Spencer picked up her head and looked at Ashley trying to find an answer or some response.

**Okay why did I say that? Spencer your so stupid why would she be interested in you, your just friends nothing more. Why would she-**

"Spencer what are you trying to say/" Ashley asked very well knowing the answer. "I want you ash I want to be with you" A huge smile came to Ashley's face and yet again it caused Spencer to turn a bright shade or red. Ashley put her hand to Spencer's face and looked at her eyes. She saw the longing the want to be close. Spencer leaned in but not totally. Ashley stayed close enough for there lips to touch, Spencer's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Ashley's lips lightly graze hers. "It's okay" Ashley said before closing the gap between the two girls.

Ashley could taste Spencer's vanilla lip gloss but mainly she could taste Spencer, the taste she had been longing for ever since she laid eye on the blonde goddess. A million thoughts ran threw Spencer's mind.

**God she tastes so good, but wait am I just another hook up for Ashley? No she would never do that to me. What does this mean, she likes me right? What am I going to do, what if people find out. Oh god if my mom found out she would freak. I want this so bad, but I don't know.**

Spencer tried to push these thought from her mind but found it hard to. The feeling of Ashley's tongue on hers was like nothing she has ever felt before. Everything between them, the flirting the teasing everything came down to this and Spencer couldn't deal.

"I can't do this" She said getting up from the couch. "Spencer wait" Ashley to got up. "I can't be doing this i'm not, we can't." Spencer was so confused she sat back down and put her head in her hands. "Spencer its okay, really" "no it isn't ash" Spencer looked up at her with red eyes.

"Spencer look" she paused trying to find the right words to say, but before she could say anything Spencer leaned over and kissed her. "Whoa Spencer what are you doing I thought you didn't want this" Ashley said breaking the kiss

"Forget it I don't care all I know is I want this right now nothing else matters." Spencer leaned back to kiss her but Ashley stood up. "What is up with you?" she asked a little angered by the way Spencer was acting. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, you just said its okay forget what just happed i'm fine" Ashley didn't say anything she just starred down at the floor. "You know what fine" Spencer said getting up. "Where are you going?" Ashley asked. She looked at Spencer but didn't move from her spot. "Home" Spencer yelled grabbing her grey hoody off the ground. "At least let me drive you" Ashley said hearing the door open.

"I'll walk" Spencer said slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- Hey, thanks for the reviews. I'll try and post new chapters as much as I can, keep reviewing and let me no how I'm doing Considering this is my first fan fiction.

Ashley didn't bother to call Spencer the rest of the weekend; she felt it was best to give her a little space.

Monday came around and Ashley saw Spencer at her locker. She went to walk over but collided with some one sending them both to the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" The other person said standing up. "It's ok" Ashley said looking up at who she had walked into.

**Wow she's beautiful, nothing like Spencer but still. Wait Ashley you're comparing some one you just met to Spencer? You must like her. **Ashley thought looking at the girl.

She had short black hair with the tips dyed purple, and side swept bangs. She was wearing jean shorts, a band tee, and black convers.

"I'm new here" She said helping Ashley to her to her feet. "Ashley, I'm hi". **Idiot **Ashley mentally kicked her self. "I meant Hey; I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies." She said putting out her hand. The girl let out a small laugh. "Hi Ashley, I'm Lily" The girl said shaking her hand. "And im sorry for knocking you over, I just can't seem to find my first class. Ashley had completely forgotten about Spencer. When she looked over Spencer was no where to be found.

"Umm do you know where room 207 is?" Lily asked getting back Ashley's attention. "Yeah actually heading there now" "oh great" Lily said with a smile. The two turned and walked off. "So where are you from?" Ashley asked taking her usual seat. "New York" Lily said sitting next to her. "That's cool, how long have you been in LA?" "About a week the girl said opening her notebook.

The bell rang and the teacher went to close the door, but was stopped bye Spencer walking in. "your late Ms Carlin" Spencer nodded and walked in. She noticed a new girl sitting in her usual seat, so she took the only open seat, in front of Ashley. "Spencer" Ashley whispered trying not to be heard bye the teacher. "Spencer" "what Ash" Ashley gave her a confused look behind her back. "I'm sorry about Friday night ok" Spencer turned around to face Ashley. "I'm not gay Ashley, I … I can't be, I'm not."

**I'm not, or am I lying, no there is no way, but oh god I was so stupid to think that Ashley would be interested in my any way.**

"Okay that's fine, are we still friends?" Ashley asked anxiously. "Ashley Spencer if you please" The teacher said as Spencer turned back around. A few minutes later Spencer turned around again. "Still friends?" Ashley asked. Spencer hit Ashley on the head playfully "of course stupid" Ashley flashed her million dollar smile, making Spencer's heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter.

**Stop it Spencer you don't like her, you're not gay, and Ashley is your bets FRIEND.**

The bell rand and the kids pilled out of the class room. "See you later ash" Spencer said darting down the hall. "You like her don't you" Lily asked as she began to walk with Ashley. "What do you mean?" "I mean do you like Spencer, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation in class" Ashley hesitated to answer. "Yeah I guess I do, and I know she likes me I just know she does, but I don't know what's going on with her right now." "That's a shame" "what is" Ashley asked. "That your stuck waiting for her, she's basically wasting a perfect girl like you" Ashley felt her self blush. She turned the corner and felt her heart stop.

There only a few feet from her stood Aiden and Spencer…..KISSING. "Whoa" lily said stopping next to Ashley. Spencer could see Ashley out of the corner of her eye and pulled away. "Hey Ash" Aiden said walking over to her holding Spencer's hand. Spencer let go of his hand to put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Who's this" Spencer said motioning to Lily. "Oh hey I'm Lily" She said introducing herself. "I'm Spencer and this is my" She paused and looked at Ashley's sad expression on her face. "My boyfriend Aiden" "nice to meet you" Lily said. "Hey Ashley do you want to walk me to my next class" Lily asked interrupting Ashley's thoughts.

"Uh yeah sure" Ashley and Spencer locked on each others eyes as they passed. "wow I'm sorry ash" Ashley didn't say anything, she just turned and stared at Spencer and Aiden walk away as Aiden put his arm around her waist. "Yeah I'll see you later Lily" Ashley said walking away.

At lunch Ashley walked out to the quad to see Spencer and Aiden holding hand laughing at a table. Ashley hid behind a row of lockers and just watched. She watched in disgust as Aiden played with a piece of Spencer's blonde hair and him give her a kiss on the cheek. "Jealous?" She heard a not to familiar voice behind her say. When she turned around she was relieve to see it was Lily. "What?" "Well I see you spying on Spencer and Aiden, so I figure you feeling the tinniest bit of jealousy" She said the last part in a sarcastic tone.

Ashley blushed a bit knowing she had been caught. "I could have had her, she wanted it as much as I did, and what do I do? I act like stupid and chicken out." She paused. "And now I'm a jealous stalker" She said half smiling. "Well maybe you should make her jealous right back, you know make her see what she's missing." Lily said flirtatiously.

Ashley moved to the other side of the hallway leaning against a locker so that she could still see Spencer and Aiden. "And how do I go about doing that" Ashley said taking her eyes off Spencer

Lily moved closer to Ashley. "Bye going out with me this Friday" Ashley was speechless; she was so sure Lily was straight. Ashley smiled when she caught a glimpse of Spencer who was looking over at her and Lily. "That's a good idea but you need to do something for me first" "oh and what may that be?" Ashley checked one more time to see Spencer still watching her. She then grabbed Lily by the belt loops of her shorts and kissed her softly. When she pulled away she could see the hurt and jealous look on Spencer's face.

Ashley felt a wave of sadness but satisfied that she had made her blonde friend jealous. "Well then about that date?" Lily asked getting back Ashley's attention.

"Okay, you on" Ashley replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Well here's chapter 4 hope you like it. Who is making who jealous?

Ashley lied on her bed starring at the ceiling when her phone went off; she checked the caller id to see who it was. :SPENCER: she was a little disappointed, hoping that it would be Lily. "Hello" "Fey ash" Spencer was happy to hear Ashley's voice and Ashley could tell. "What's up" Ashley asked casually. "Nothing much, do you want to hang out Friday?" Once again Ashley could tell how much Spencer wanted to see her.

"Oh sorry I kind of have this um date"

**I wish I hadn't of said that. **Ashley thought running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh um okay, who with?" Spencer said in a sad voice. Hearing the sadness in Spencer's voice made Ashley not want to answer, "With Lily the new girl." Spencer felt her heart sink. "Spencer?" Ashley said after a few moments of silence.

"What was up with you on Friday ash? You told me it was okay and then just back out; I mean I was okay with it, what happened with you?" Ashley couldn't find the words she so desperately wanted to say.

**Because I like you and don't want to hurt you, Because when ever I'm around you I'm not the smooth talking Ashley I normally am, I'm just a girl, just a person, and it scares me.** Ashley still couldn't speak.

"Spence" Ashley tried to speak but was cut off "Your know what it's okay, I mean I'm not gay and your not into me so its whatever." "Yeah" Ashley said softly.

Beep! "Oh got to go Aiden's on the other line" "oh okay" "ash?" "Yeah Spence" "call me later?" "Yeah sure" Ashley hung up and continued staring at her ceiling.

The rest of the week went bye quickly, Ashley spent most of her free time with Lily, which upset Spencer, but that was the plan, wasn't it?

Friday came around and Ashley found herself getting ready for her date with Lily. The doorbell rang and Ashley eagerly answered it. When she did she saw before her the hottest girl she had ever laid eyes on (aside form Spencer). Lily was wearing dark jeans with a top that was, well lets just say it didn't really leave much to the imagination. "Are you going to invite me in, or just keep checking me out?"

Lily said interrupting Ashley's, umm 'thoughts'. "Oh yeah come in" Ashley said. Lily took a quick look around, "nice" she said facing Ashley who was still checking her out. Lily let out a giggle when she saw Ashley blush. Ashley just smiled and walked past her into the living room.

Lily followed her in "so how are things with Spencer?" she asked taking a seat on the couch. "Okay I guess, she sounded pretty upset when I told her I was going to be with you, umm tonight, oh um on a date, you know what I mean." "It's okay" Lily said laughing. Ashley gave a weak smile, "yeah but she's going out with Aiden tonight anyway" "you know what" Lily said moving closer to Ashley. "What?" "You're so much cuter than Aiden" she said moving inches away from Ashley's lips. "And you defiantly sexier." Before Ashley knew it she leaned in to kiss Lily.

Lily depend the kiss by putting her hands on the back of Ashley's neck pulling her closer. She then slowly pulled Ashley down on top of her.

**God Lily is tastes good but she's still not Spencer. But I must say she is completely different and considering the circumstances maybe I could end up with her? No that's crazy I don't like her I like Spencer.** Ashley emotionally sighed.

Ashley felt Lily's hand slowly creep up her shirt. She moved down to Lily's neck sucking and nipping at her pulse point trying to find her weak spot. Before Ashley could do so Lily pulled away. "We should go" she said lightly pushing Ashley off of her. "Yeah we should" Ashley got up a fixed her shirt. "Lily smiled and gave Ashley a soft kiss before heading for the door.

Where to Ashley asked getting into Lily's car. "Grey's, I heard it's a local hang out for king high kids." Lily said putting her keys in the ignition.

When they got there the place was packed. Lily grabbed Ashley's hand and led her over to the bar. "Oh my god" Ashley said turning her back to the bar. "What?" Lily asked with a confused look on her face. "Its Spencer and Aiden" Lily looked down the bar to see Spencer and Aiden sitting down. "Great, an opportunity to make her jealous"

Lily looked down one more time and saw Spencer smile at her. Immediately Lily turned to Ashley and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her.

"What are you looking at?" Aiden said. Spencer said nothing so Aiden looked down the bar in the direction she was looking. He saw his best friend Ashley kissing Lily the latest addition to there dysfunctional group. "Don't worry Spencer, Lily is a nice girl ash will be find don't worry so much." He said holding her hand. Spencer looked at there hands and then up at him.

**I want to be with him I really do but at the moment, I don't know what it is but something is pulling at me. What is it; I don't like Ashley that can't be it.**

She glanced over again at Ashley and Lily leaning on each others foreheads still wrapped in each others arms. All Spencer could feel was jealousy, so she did the only thing she could. She pulled Aiden into her and crashed her lips into his.

"Did it work?" Lily whispered into Ashley's ear. "What?" Ashley was completely oblivious. "Making her jealous did it work?" Ashley didn't say anything. "Hello earth to Ashley did it make Spencer jealous or what?" "Oh" Ashley said putting her hand on her head. "Duh" Lily said laughing.

Ashley leaned on the bar and looked down to see Spencer making out with Aiden. "Not quite" she said pointing as Lily looked at them. Lily smiled "Come on" she held Ashley's hand and led her over to them.

By the time they got over to Spencer and Aiden they had stopped kissing. "Hey you guys" Lily said with a smile holding Ashley's hand. "Oh hi ash" Spencer said in a low voice. "Hi" Ashley said in a perky voice. Lily put her hand in the back pocket of Ashley's jeans and smiled at her. "So how do you like king high so far?" Aiden had to break the uncomfortable silence. "It's pretty good, I guess yeah it kind of sucks being new in the middle of the year" "yeah I know what you mean" Spencer said entering the conversation. "I mean I didn't exactly come in the middle of the year but still being new is hard." Ashley whispered something into lily's ear and Spencer felt her tense up

"Hey you guys maybe want to come over and hang out?" Ashley asked. "Actually it's getting kind of late so I think were just going to head home" Spencer said getting up. "See you guys in school" Aiden said as he too got up.

Spencer looked at Ashley and made a fake smile that Ashley could totally see through. "Bye" Lily said as they walked away. "Oh my god she is so jealous" Lily exclaimed. "Yeah" Ashley didn't really seem to care at the moment she was just enjoying being with Lily. "Ha she said it was late its only 10:30" Lily said interrupting Ashley's thoughts.

"Hey I'm kind of tired can we just go" Lily had a confused look on her face. She turned and kissed Ashley softly "okay" she held Ashley's hand all the way to the car.

The car ride to the house was silent; they pulled up Ashley's house. "Hey are you okay?" Lily said putting her hand on Ashley's leg. Ashley looked up at Lily and with out saying anything leaned in and kissed her. After a few minutes Lily pulled away.

"You want to come in?" Ashley said still dangerously close to Lily's lips. "Oh sorry I have to get home but rain check" Ashley had a disappointed look on her face. Lily kissed her lightly "see you Monday babe" "Yeah sure"

Ashley smiled and got out of the car. She turned and looked at lily before she went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been grounded for the past 2 months, so I couldn't write. But here's chapter 5, hope you like it. Yeah I know it's kind of short but I don't really short I'm sorry for that .R&R.

"Hey Spence" Ashley called as she got out of her car. "Oh hey" Spencer said in a low voice. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked, "oh nothing" "Spencer Carlin I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."

Spencer stopped at her locker "how was you date with Lily?" she asked avoiding the question.

**If I tell her it went good, she'll get jealous and that's what I want, right? I want to male her see that she likes me, but I can't do that, I hate when she's sad. Hmm.**

"ASHLEY" Spencer yelled for the third time. "Huh? Oh yeah the date" She paused to think what she was going to say. "It was okay" Spencer perked up and Ashley noticed. "Just okay?" Spencer said trying not to show the smile she was holding back. "Why do I detect dome jealousy Miss Carlin?"

"Me? Jealous? You wish" Spencer said with a laugh. "So do you like her?" Spencer said closing her locker. "I don't know maybe" "well did you sleep with her?" Ashley had a shocked expression on her face. "What's with all these questions?" She said turning to walk with Spencer.

"Just looking out for my best friend is all jeez" Ashley smirked, "what are you thinking?" Spencer asked as she stopped in front of her first class. "Let's skip today, go to the beach?"

**Hell yeah,** Spencer thought. **But I can't say that and make her think I'm desperate to be with her or over eager. Even if I am.**

"Sure lets go" and with that they were off. A half an hour later Spencer and Ashley were laying in the sand feeling the heat from the sun on there already tan skin. "So how are things going with Aiden?"

Ashley said turning her head towards Spencer. "It's umm, well you know, its umm, well he's Aiden you know" Ashley lifted an eyebrow as she sat up and leaned on her elbows. "What?" Spencer said noticing Ashley's facial expression. "You don't like him huh?" "I didn't say that" Spencer said putting her sunglasses on her head.

"You don't have to" Ashley smirked knowing she was getting to the blonde. "Aiden is sweet and nice and hot" "but not for you" Ashley said cutting her off. Spencer gave her a dirty look "I know you, and I know you don't like Aiden." "So" "so, Spencer if you don't like him why are you wasting your time with him?" Spencer was silent, so Ashley laid back down in frustration, accepting her defeat. "So how about Lily are you going to go out with her again?"

"Maybe" Ashley responded still frustrated. "I'm going in the water" she said giving up on trying getting Spencer to talk. "You coming?" she said getting up. "Nah"

Spencer sat up as Ashley walked away, noticing how everyone on the beach had there eyes glued to Ashley. Even Ashley noticed, but she kept walking towards the water as if she didn't care about the people staring.

Spencer couldn't help but stare to as the sun reflected off Ashley's perfectly toned muscles, tan skin, and her brown locks bouncing as she walked. "Perfect" Spencer whispered to her self before laying back down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Hey here's number six again sorry for the short chapters. And yes I know some of this may sound a little familiar like, this chapter might have similarities to season 1. But hey it works!

After a few minutes Spencer heard her name being called. "Spencer come in here!" Spencer couldn't help but smile; she put her sunglasses down and headed towards the water. "Its nice come in" Ashley said waving in her friend. Without even feeling the water first Spencer ran and dove under the water.

"Whoa wasn't expecting that" Ashley said half laughing. "well theres some things about me you've yet to find out" "I can only hope so" Ashley said with a smile. "Hey check it out" she said pointing behind her. Spencer turned around and saw two very nice looking boys looking (at well Ashley but still) looking in their direction.

"Come on" Ashley said walking toward the guys. "If Aiden's not for you, one of the guys might be" Ashley laughed and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Come on Spence" Spencer just followed silently.

"Well hello lady's" one of the guys said in a southern accent. He was tall with blonde hair and very muscular, more so than Aiden. The other blonde was more of the skater/emo type. "Hi i'm Ashley and this is Spencer" "Brad" the taller guy said putting out his hand.

"Hey the names Chase" the other one said with a smile. "You guys locals?" Brad asked directing his question towards Spencer. "Yeah how about you guys" Ashley said answering for Spencer. "I am, Brads my cousin he's just visiting from South Carolina" "So If you gals are locals, why aren't ya'll in school?" Brad asked. "School is way overrated, how about you?" Ashley asked pointing to Chase.

"My classes don't start till 2:00, so I got some time."

**Oh boy! College boys, Spencer thought to her self. (Sarcasm)**

"So Spencer you don't seem like much of a talker today" Ashley said turning to her. "Yeah guess not" Spencer said sarcastically back. "So you girls want to come hang out with us? We were just about to go to my uncle's house" Brad said. "Yeah that would be awesome" Ashley answered linking her arm with Spencer.

"Great" Chase said turning to walk away. "Meet us in the parking lot in five minutes" Ashley said. Brad smiled and followed Chase down the beach. "What are we doing?" Spencer said walking with Ashley to their spot. "Hanging out with some hotties, a duh"

"You're not even into guys" Spencer said a little annoyed. "So? Hey I know you're not happy with Aiden. I know, so don't try and deny it. So, I'm going to hook you up with an upgrade."

"Yeah but there college guys" Ashley turned towards Spencer as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Okay what's you point?" Spencer sighed, "Nothing forget it"

Ashley and Spencer made there way over to the parking lot. They saw Brad and Chase leaning against a red pick up truck. "Ready?" Chase said opening the car door. "Yeah, I'll get my car and follow you" Ashley smiled and turned toward Spencer. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked when she saw Spencer with a frown on her face.

"Nothing" Spencer whispered as she turned to walk away. Ashley once again linked her arm with Spencer and headed towards her car.

After a few steps Ashley slid her hand down Spencer's arm and intertwined there fingers. Spencer couldn't help her self form smiling "How about we ditch those boys and go back to your house?"

**Hell yeah, no wait Ashley remember make her jealous; make her see she wants you. But what the hell I mean any time spent with Spencer is awesome, and hey Lily is just a hook up, but she, ah.**

"Hmm" Ashley said. Spencer stopped and faced Ashley. "I just want to spend some time with you ash" Spencer immediately blushed from embarrassment.

**Man she is so cute when she blushes.**

"Sure" Ashley said with a shrug. Spencer gave a huge smile and was still red from what she had said earlier.

**This is finally it. I'm going to tell Ashley-**

"Spencer you idiot lets go" she heard Ashley say interrupting her thoughts. She shook her head and saw Ashley had already started walking again. "Spencer, come on"

The ride home was a pretty normal one. Talk about kids at school, music, and those two boys they met at the beach.

"Oh come on Brad was so into you" Ashley said with a laugh. "Yeah and Chase, he couldn't take his eyes off of your body ash" Spencer giggled. "Well I don't blame him" Ashley said turning to Spencer. "Me neither" Spencer let out.

**Oh sht I really shouldn't have said that.**

Ashley didn't say anything and just put her full attention on the road. After a few minutes Ashley's phone broke the silence. She didn't bother checking the caller id and she just flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Hey ash it's Lily"

"Oh hey"

"Where are you? I haven't seen you all day baby"

"Oh well…" Ashley said quickly glancing at Spencer who was staring out the window.

"I wasn't feeling that well today so I stayed home" Spencer turned to Ashley when she heard this.

**Who is Ashley lying to now? Hmm, probably Aiden.**

"Oh, well can I come over later to see you?"

"Umm" Ashley had to think quickly. If Spencer stayed later Lily couldn't come, but if she says no then Lily will ask why. "Umm, I'll call you depends how I'm feeling"

"Okay babe, feel better" Lily said sweetly. "Okay see you" Ashley said before hanging up. "Who was that? Aiden?" Spencer asked. "Um no, it wasn't him. "Who?" Spencer continued to ask. "Uh it was Lily" Ashley said quickly. "Oh okay" Spencer paused. "Are you guys like together?" "Well not exactly why?" "Oh just wondering" Spencer said returning to looking out the window.

Ashley pulled up to her house "anything you wanna do in particular?" She asked unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. "No, as long as I'm with you I'm fine" Spencer blushed yet again. "Okay" Ashley in turn smiled at how cute Spencer was when she got embarrassed.

Pretty soon the girls found themselves in Ashley's room. They both sat down on her couch and when Ashley reached for the remote Spencer grabbed her hand and stopped her. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked. Spencer pulled her legs up to her chest and put her arms around them. "Spencer?"

"I just" she hesitated.

**Tell her how you feel you dummy. Tell her now.**

"I want to break up with Aiden and I'm well"

**Spencer you idiot what are you doing tell her.**

"Why Spence?" Ashley was confused at this point. Yeah she knew Spencer wanted to break up with him, but what reason could she have? He was perfect for her. Always thinking about her, he was like a love sick puppy.

**Cause I love you ash.**

"Well I'm just not into him the way I thought I was, I don't know." "Ha I knew it" Ashley exclaimed. "Only half of it" Spencer said, saying it louder than she intended to. "What?"

"I didn't just say that out loud did me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Hey it seems that my chapters are a little short. Tell me If you want me to lengthen them or not. Thank you all for the reviews!

"Hey Aiden" Lily yelled catching up to him. "Hey Lily, have you seen Spencer or Ash today?" "No actually I talked to Ashley a little while ago she's sick so she stayed home" "Weird, hu, so anyway what's up with you and Ashley, are you guys like together?" Aiden said switching the subject just a bit.

Lily blushed and moved her bangs in front of her eyes as if to hide from the question. "No not yet, but hopefully soon" Aiden laughed "hey me and Spencer are going out this weekend; you want to bring Ashley and double?"

"Oh my god Aiden yes" Lily cleared her throught a bit to calm her self "I mean yeah sure that sounds cool" Lily giggled at her self and how stupid she was acting over a girl. "Well okay I'll call you later then?" "Yeah see you" Lily walked off into the parking lot.

"Damn, why are all the hot ones gay?" Aiden said shaking his head and walking away.

"What?"

"I didn't just say that out loud did I?"

"Spencer is there something you want, scratch that is there something you need to tell me?"

Without hesitation Spencer leaned in and Kissed Ashley.

**O god I hope this doesn't turn out like last time. **Ashley thought. **Wait no Ashley, stop thinking and kiss her.**

Spencer was glad when Ashley complied with the kiss and licked Spencer's bottom lip, begging for entry, which was granted almost immediately.

After a few minutes Ashley backed away slowly out of breath. "This time its for real, I can't keep lying to myself, to you, to Aiden. I thought I could fix it by going out with him, but…" She was stopped by Ashley putting her finger to Spencer's lips. "You talk too much Spence"

Spencer smile "then shut me up" Ashley raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend's statement. Once again the two found themselves in a passionate kiss. Spencer, without breaking the kiss, leaned back on the couch. Ashley went to pull away, but Spencer reached her hand up and pulled Ashley back crashing her lips into Ashley's.

Ashley could taste her blood coming out of this new formed cut, but ignored it and continued to kiss Spencer. After what seemed like an eternity Spencer pulled away out of breath. She smile up at Ashley and gave her a soft kiss, but pulled away to hear Ashley's phone going off.

"Ugh" Ashley got off Spencer and grabbed her phone from the table. She looked at the caller id and flipped open the phone.

"Hey Lily" she said.

"Hey baby how are you doing?"

"Umm I'm doing better" she said winking at Spencer.

"Well are you well enough for me to stop bye?"

Ashley turned to Spencer with a helpless look on her face. Spencer nodded her head up and down to Ashley's disappointment.

"Yeah you could stop bye, come around five"

"Okay"

"Alright bye" Ashley hung up without waiting for a response from Lily. She checked the time on her phone 3:36. "She likes you a lot you know" Spencer said. "What?" "Yeah Aiden and I were talking about it last night, he talked to her before you two went out." Spencer paused. "She said you were the nicest girl she has ever met, and she's glad that she met you."

"Listen I" "No its okay. Ashley, I like you a lot, but we can't, maybe we should hold off on being together, right now I mean. I can't break Aiden's heart like that and Lily, well she's new and could use a friend like you." Ashley was left with nothing to say but "yeah I guess your right."

**Well Spencer is right, I mean Aiden will be devastated and Lily is new to our little dysfunctional group. I can't disappoint her like that.**

"Well we have about and hour until you leave" Ashley smiled seductively. If smiling was a virus Spencer must have caught it because she found herself smiling right back. She shook her head and put her hand up to Ashley's face.

"Shut up" she said before closing the gap between there lips.

"So I'll see you later" Ashley said pulling up to Spencer's house. "Yeah" Spencer said turning towards Ashley. She checked that no one was at the door and leaned over to kiss her… well her 'friend'. Ashley smiled at the gesture and gave Spencer a soft sweet kiss.

"Bye" Ashley said softly, still close to Spencer. "Bye" Spencer said kissing her one last time. Ashley watched as Spencer got out of the car and started to walk to her house. All of the sudden she turned around and ran back to the car.

"What's wrong" Ashley said rolling down the window. Spencer smile and crashed her lips into Ashley's. After a few seconds she pulled away. Ashley let out a laugh. "Okay this time you have to go babe" Spencer smiled. "Bye" she walked towards her house and entered.

**I Think I'm falling for this girl. Imagine, me Ashley Daives, ha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Hey here's number eight, sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been grounded for a few months. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Also let me know what you think, you can give me ideas on how the story should go if you'd like.

When Ashley got home she went straight to her room. Ten minutes later there was a Knock at her door. "Come in" she said looking up from her magazine. "Hey" Lily said as she entered the room.

She walked over to Ashley with her hand behind her back. "What are you hiding" Ashley asked.

"Here" lily said reveling what she had behind her back, a pink rose. "Aw Lily you're so sweet." Ashley said and sat up on her knees and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek.

Lily smiled and sat down on the bed next to Ashley. "So Saturday, Aiden asked me if we wanted to double with him and Spencer" She paused, trying to regain her confidence.

"So do you want to go with me?" She paused again. "I mean it would be a perfect opportunity to make Spencer jealous, that is if you are still in to her?" "Yeah I want to go with you. And I don't know about Spencer anymore" Ashley lied about the last part.

A smile made its way to Lily's lips as she leaned in and started to kiss Ashley slowly. Ashley moved her hands to Lily's shoulders and slid her hands down taking off the girl's jacket. Once her jacket was off Ashley tossed it to the side.

She felt Lily smile against her lips.

**What now? Lily definitely likes me and I told her I might not be into Spencer. Go Ash why do you do such stupid things?**

Ashley returned back to reality and when she realized she was on her back with Lily on top of her. "Whoa" Ashley said lightly pushing Lily off of her. "See I'm kind of sick so this isn't the best idea so" Ashley's voice trailed off. "Oh right sorry" Lily said blushing.

"Hey" Ashley said grabbing her hand. "Its okay, I'll see you tomorrow" she kissed her hand and gave the girl a reassuring smile. Lily found her jacket and walked out.

"UGH" Ashley said falling back onto her bed.

"SPENCER! Aiden on the phone" Glen yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. Spencer got off her bed and walked downstairs in no hurry at all.

"So how is lover boy?" He asked as Spencer snatched the phone form him. Spencer stuck out her tongue at her brother and laughed. "Wow Spencer real mature" "I know right" Glen shook his head and smile as he walked away. "Hey Aid" she said into the phone walking back upstairs.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"Hmm nothing much"

"Where were you today?" Aiden asked.

"Oh I was" **making out with you ex and my best friend** "I wasn't feeling too well."

There was just silence on the other end of the phone. "Aiden?"

"Yeah I'm here, so Saturday would you be up for a double date?" **God not another one with glen and Madison, so I can watch me brother be molested by the head cheerbitch and have Aiden try and make her jealous with me…….YUCK**

Spencer forced herself to smile even thought she knew Aiden couldn't see her. "Sure with whom?"

"Lily and Ash" Spencer felt her stomach drop and her heart sink.

Thinking of Ashley with anyone else but her made Spencer sick, but none the less she had to suck it up. She can't be with Ashley, at least not right now, and Lily deserves Ash.

**They belong together. **Spencer told her.

"Spencer you there?" Aiden asked after a long period of silence. "Yeah so Saturday is fine, I'll see you tomorrow" "bye ba" Spencer hung up the phone before Aiden could respond. She put the phone on her desk and sat down on her bed so that she was facing the mirror on the back of her door.

She dropped her head into her hands and slowly looked up, "Idiot" She said aloud to herself.


End file.
